The Delightful Disaster
by super-sirius-saves-the-day
Summary: Join Daphne Grimm, fairy tale detective, as she encounters a terrible series of events that send people running for cover but bring her family closer together. The New Hope has learned how to manipulate time and space and no one is safe. *sequel to "The Mysterious Man Hunt" but can be read without reading the other story first*
1. Chapter 1

I had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything was about to change but I had no idea why. It seemed as though things had finally calmed down. Uncle Jake was safe and The New Hope was temporarily stalled so I should have felt at peace. At the very least, I should have been able to sleep which is why I was rather frustrated as I stared, wide-awake, at my bedroom ceiling for the third night in a row. I decided that it was pointless to lie in bed and quietly crept to the kitchen. I didn't want to disturb those who were able to sleep. Although I needn't have worried, I had never seen Sabrina be so relaxed. Ever since Puck left, she had a slight pep in her step that I had never seen before. I didn't know what had gone down between the two but, whatever it was, I was glad that it had.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Daphne Grimm and I'm a fairytale detective. Alongside my sister, I live in a town called Ferryport Landing, which is home to many Everafters. An Everafter is a person or creature that can live forever, unless he or se is mortally wounded, control their own age, and, on occasion, possesses special abilities. Thanks to a caring, wolfish, old man and a power-hungry mirror, I am an Everafter as well. But for the most part, I identify as a fairytale detective. I have been chased by giants, almost eaten by a human-frog hybrid, and stopped a magic mirror with big plans. I also was a bit of a magic magnet, in a good way. I could easily use enchanted objects and was studying potions and spells in my spare time. Other than that, I was just your everyday fifteen year old.

I opened the fridge door quickly and started scanning the shelves. I saw some moldy mac 'n' cheese, a couple rotten apples, and a jug of chunky milk. I resolved to purchase some more food in the morning and walked into the living room. I plopped down on the cozy couch before turning on the old TV and turning the volume down, searching for a good show to watch. I had just settled in on a cheesy romantic comedy when the phone rang. This surprised me for several reason, the first of which being that I didn't know that the house still had a landline. I was also shocked because it was nearly three in the morning and I couldn't think of a single person who would call us at such an ungodly hour. I paused the program just as the dark haired beauty was bumping into the cute basketball player and jumped up to get the phone.

"Hello," I chirped, hoping that it was Peter Pan on the other end. We had kissed a couple weeks back and hadn't spoken since. He was handsome, charming, and completely impossible to figure out. I just wanted to know where we stood, I had never even liked a boy before, much less kissed one.

"Is Jakob Grimm there?" A female voice inquired and I felt disappointment at my dashed hopes.

"He's actually away at the moment. May I take a message?" I asked, feeling very mature. There was a slight pause on the other end before the woman responded.

"No thank you, can you please just tell him to call Mulan back when he has the chance?" Mulan?! I was about to squeal when the warrior princess hung up on me. I bit into my palm, hard. I couldn't believe that I had talked to THE Mulan. I freaked out for about a minute or so before I realized that something bad had to be brewing for someone to be seeking him out. The worst part was I had no idea when Uncle Jake and Puck would return. I whipped out my cell phone and quickly dialed his number.

"Hello," A male voice, not Uncle Jake's, responded after the fourth ring.

"Puck," I cried happily. It had only been a couple days and I already missed the mischevious boy and his amusing antics.

"Ah, Marshmallow," He began, "What do you need my help for this time? Did Sabrina get turned into something nasty? Can you send a photo?" He asked eagerly. I let out a small laugh before remembering why I had called him in the first place.

"Mulan called for Uncle Jake. It sounded urgent." The was a brief silence in the conversation as Puck told someone, I'm guessing Jake, what I had said.

"We'll see you soon." He promised before hanging up on me. I put the phone down happily before returning to the couch and pressing play on the remote. However I couldn't focus on the movie, I was just too excited and, before I knew it, the students were singing "We're in This Together" and I couldn't help but feel the same way. We had some sort of case and it appeared as though we would all be working together as a team.

_**A/n:**_

_**Howdy Y'all,**_

_**Here it is! I'm so excited to be writing about Daphne:) The updates will be slightly less frequent mainly because, as of tomorrow, I am no longer on spring break and am also working on another story right now. It's a Wicked fanfic called "How I Met Your Mother" and has absolutely nothing to do with the show. Please check t out and tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated:)**_

_**-SSSTD**_

_**P.S. Puck will have a role in the story but Puckabrina is no longer the focus of the story. However that doesn't mean that there won't be any Puckabrina moments, because there will.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep at all and was still awake when Uncle Jake walked through the front door five hours later.

"Hey there Daphne, where's Starfish?" He asked me while giving me a one-armed hug. I pointed upstairs and immediately began to search his bags for food. Unfortunately, all he had on him was a half-eaten cheese sandwich that was far past its prime.

"Yeah, where is Ugly?" Puck asked interestedly, his pink wings beating furiously as he hovered just above the ground. I hugged the very handsome boy before responding.

"I think Sabrina is upstairs sleeping but she might be waking up just about now." Puck took this as his cue to fly to my older sister's room. I sighed happily; I just knew that those two were perfect for each other. Hopefully, she had been calmer recently because they had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other or, at the very least, made peace with one another.

"So what's our mission?" I asked Uncle Jake excitedly, eager to solve another magical mystery. He smiled and his handsome face lit up. The laugh lines and wrinkles between his eyebrows became more obvious as he chuckled softly.

"Listen Daph, don't get too excited. So far, we just have a suspicion that something is supposed to go wrong." My enthusiasm couldn't be reigned in and I continued to bounce interestedly until he told me what was going on.

"Come on," I pleaded, "Pretty please." I tried to give him puppy eyes but my lower lips was too excited to pout.

"Alright, we think that The New Hope is going to try and mess with time." He said seriously and I was about to respond when we heard a loud crash upstairs and the sounds of heavy footsteps bounding towards us.

"Uh-oh," He said quietly and I felt myself echo the sentiment. That sound could only mean one thing: Sabrina was awake.

"Get away from me!" My sister screamed as she came into view. Her blonde hair was tangled and knotted into a massive bedhead and the energetic boy pulling at said bedhead definitely wasn't helping matters.

"I just want one lock of hair, Ugly!" He whined, brandishing a large pair of scissors. I concerned me deeply that Puck would even own such a dangerous tool.

"Why the hell would you want a lock of my hair?" She turned to face him, her blue eyes burning with frustration.

"Ehem," Uncle Jake cleared his throat and Sabrina quickly turned red, obviously ashamed that she had cussed in front of an adult. However, her shame didn't last too long and soon she was hugging him.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked calmly, having gotten over her short fit of rage. Puck reached towards her and, with lightning quick reflexes, she grabbed his wrist and twisted until he yelped out in pain.

"Well, Starfish, we have a bit of a problem in the Everafter community. You see-" I couldn't contain my excitement and cut Uncle Jake off.

"The New Hope is going to go back in time and we can too!" I cried. She gave me the "Are you insane" look which she had perfected over the years, of course, I responded by shooting her the "It's true, don't judge me" look that I had perfected as well.

"Almost," Uncle Jake spoke, "We probably won't go back in time but there's a chance. Anyways, we don't even know if The New Hope is going to try anything." Puck had recovered and quickly snipped off a single lock before flying several feet above her so that she could only reach his feet. But this did not stop her from getting revenge, she reached up and pulled him down by his ratty sneakers and punched him in the gut.

"It was for our wedding album." Puck groaned, clutching his stomach. This was the wrong to say to Sabrina and she glared menacingly at the wounded boy. He took this as his queue and she chased him back up the stairs.

"So, what do we do first?" I asked, ecstasy oozing from every fiber of my being. He laughed and gave me a quick hug before walking towards the door.

"You wait a little bit and I find out if we have to do anything." He said in a teasing tone before closing the door behind him. I was so tired of everyone acting like I was so young and telling me to wait around for something happen. I sat on the couch, listening to the commotion going on upstairs, and made up my mind; nothing and no one was going to stop me from doing everything I could. And when you're a Grimm, that's a lot.

_**A/N:**_

_**Howdy Y'all,**_

_**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this but this week has been absolutely crazy! Thankfully, I only have about three weeks left of school and then I will be able to update much more frequently. But in the meantime, please bear with me:) I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one up tomorrow or Sunday. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**_

_**-SSSTD**_


End file.
